Renesmee Carlie Swan
by icedancer487
Summary: What happens if Edward left Bella pregnant in New moon with Renesmee. What will happen when they meet 7 years later. Will Edward see how much pain Bella has gone through. Will Bella let Edward be a father to Renesmee and let him back in her life as well.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Renesmee you better get up or you'll be late for your first day of school" I yelled from downstairs. "I'm almost ready" she replied. I couldn't believe it it was my Renesmee's first day of school. She is starting her sophmore year over at Lincoln High school. When he and his family left 7 years ago I found out I was pregnant shortly after they left. I didn't what was going to happen being pregnant with a half vampire baby so I ran away from home and hide in the forest. Laurent somehow found me and he said he had wanted to help me. He helped me get blood which made me get stronger and he was the one who changed me when Renesmee was born. She couldn't go to school until now because of her rapid growth, but it seems to have stop and she now looks about 17. "Mom how do I look" Renesmee asked. I turned around and gasped she was wearing jeans with rimestones around them and a beatifl white shirt with butterflies flying around on it. "You look gorgerous Renesmee" I said in complete awe. "I'm nervous what if no one likes me" she said nervously. I laughed lightly and said "Honey who wouldn't like you your kind, considerate and beautiful." She blushed lightly and said "Gee thanks mom." "Yea and now it's time for you to get going." She sighed and said "Ok mom i'll see you after school." "Ok don't forgot not to use your gift in front of any humans" I called out to her as she got in my old chevy truck. "I won't forget love you" she said as she pulled out of our driveway. I sighed because I just have a bad feeling that something might happen to her at school.

Renesmee's POV

I hate driving mom's old chevy it's old and doesn't get good miles on it. I'm surprised it hasn't broken down yet. I'm nervous about going to school I know absoultey nothing about how i'm suppose to act and all that. To most humans in that school i'm living with my ill sister who's parents abandon us several years ago. As I was pulling into the school parking lot I noticed people staring at me. I parked my car next to a shiny volvo's which was probably the most expensive car around here. People kept staring and me and whispering which I could hear thanks to being part vampire. When I entered the guidance office I saw a middle aged women at the counter. I went up to her and said "Hello i'm Renesmee Swan i'm new here." "Oh yes I got your schedule right here and a map of the school." She gave me my schedule and showed me where to go for each of my classes.

My first class was Drama which was no problem to find. I went up to the teacher and gave her my slip. "Students i'd like to introduce our new student Renesmee Swan." As soon as she said my name one student looked up and looked at me curiously. She was short with pixie like hair and she was staring at me liked she'd seen a ghost. Once I took my seat and the teacher started talking. When I looked up from my notebook I noticed that girl was staring at me again. When the bell ring to go to next period the short pixie came up to me with exitment and said "Hello Renesmee i'm Alice Cullen it's very nice to meet you." "You too" I said wairly, but then I noticed that she has golden eyes like my mom she must be a vampire. "I-I got to go" I said nervously and went on my way.

Throughout the rest of the day I couldn't help but think about that Alice girl. If she's a vampire could there be more here in the school. Then I got a sick feeling in my stomach that she's the Alice my mom told me about. I asked my mom about my dad before and she told me about him and his family. She even told me about that disastourous birthday of hers and how my father left her. If that's the case then my father could be somewhere in this school and I wasn't sure if I wanted to meet him at all.

The last class of the day of biology which didn't seem like a bad class. After I gave the teacher my slip he told me to sit in the back next to the some guy named Edward. When I sat down I couldn't help but look and saw he has the same golden eyes as that Alice so he's a vampire as well. He looked up and stared at me confused. "How do you know about vampires" he whispered so quietly that no human could hear him. How did he know I knew I never said a thing, but then I rembered mom telling me my father was a mind reader. Then it sunked in Edward Cullen is my father.

Author's Note

There's the first chapter to my new story I hoped you all enjoyed it so far. Next chapter Edward will confront Renesmee and then you'll be in for all the cullens seeing Bella after 7 years apart. I should have the second part up later today or tommorow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Throughout the whole class period Edward kept staring at me exept for when the teacher called on him to answer a question and he would always answer straight and then continue to stare at me. I've tried to keep my thoughts focused on the lesson instead of him being my possible father. Then thankfully the Bell rang and I got straight out of my seat and left the room. Man mom won't be happy if she finds out that he is here. My mom told me about how much him and his family had hurt and if she finds out they're here in the same town of Ellwood she'll make us move again and i'm tired of moving around all the time.

I went into the guidance and handed the reciptionist my slip. When I left the guidance I saw Alice Cullen waiting for me. "Hello again Renesmee" she said exitedly. "Hi Alice" I said awkardly and started to walk the other way until she grabbed my wrist and then she gasped. "Your skin is very hot" she said stunned. I shrugged and said "It's been that way since I was born, but Alice I should be leaving my sister is waiting at home for me. She snickered and said "Don't play with me I know that Isabella Swan is your mother and I know that your a half breed." "How did you find out" I asked stunned. She sighed and said "I'm not stupid those brown eyes you have are defintley Bella's and you look so much like Edward it's crazy and your hair is the same as his." I sighed and said "Ok so you know the truth can I go now." She shook her head and said "Not yet you have to explain things to the others." "What no way" I said stubbornly there'e no way I want to meet the man that hurt my mother and me absolutley not. "Please Renesmee it's just going to be Edward you can meet the others later" she asked beggingly. "Fine just this once" I said seriously. She squeled and took my hand and started to walk towards the gym.

Once we were in the gym I saw Edward to the far right of the gym. Alice lead me over to him and when he saw me his face turned to disgust. "What is she doing here Alice" he said with disgust. I wasn't going to let him talk to me like that. "Who the hell do you think you are you don't have the right to talk to me like that" I said half yelling. Alice stood between us and said "Calm down you guys let's talk this out." Edward pinch his nose and asked "How do you know about vampires humans ain't alloweed to know so who told you." "I'm not completley human i'm a hybrid you know half vampire and half human." He gave me a disgusted look and said "That's impossible vampires can't have children." I have had enough of him I decided to show him myself. "Then tell me can a human do this" I put my hand on his cheek and showed him my mother going through her transformatio and her reading me bedtime stories and promising nothing would ever hurt me. After I took my hand off he looked stunned. "What was that" Alice asked shocked. "I can show people my thoughts it's my gift and I was showing this bastard what he did to my mother and in case your wondering you are my father, but I don't want nothing to do with you or your family because of the you treated her." I quickly grabbed my bag while fighting off tears to get to my truck.

Once I got in my truck I started back for home. I couldn't believe how he treated me and even though he didn't know I was his daughter he still had no right to treat me like i'm scum. I drove the truck up the hill and parked it in the driveway and immediantley ran into the house. "Renesmee how was your first day at school" mom asked me with hope in her voice. "It sucked" I said as I ran upstairs to cry my eyes out. "Renesmee what's wrong" mom asked worriedly as she came and sat by me. I couldn't stop crying so I just showed her what happened.

Bella's POV 

When Renesmee showed me her day at school I gasped in shock when she showed me Alice and Edward. She showed me in the gym how he treated her once she explained her hybrid status. "Oh Renesmee" I said sadly and laid in bed with her until she finally asleep. Once she fell asleep I tucked her in and kissed her forehead.

I went and sat on the couch to think what I should do about this situation. I really don't want to move again because Renesmee hasn't had a chance to live a somewhat normal life. I know confronting him would just make everything worse for everyone. The best thing for Renesmee to do is to Ignore him, but to just ignore him for 3 years will be tough for her. All of a sudden there was a knock on the door that brought me out of my thoughts. Who could that be I don't have any neighbors. When I opened the door my eyes widened in surprised to see Edward standing right in front of me. "W-What are you doing here" I asked shocked. "Bella I know you don't want to see me but please let me explain." I tried to shut the door,but Edward trying to keep it open. Before I knew it we broke the door down. "Why are you here" I growled at him. His face turned to pain and said "I just wanted to apologize to Renesmee." I laughed at him and said "i'm sorry to tell you this,but she really doesn't want to talk to you." "I know Bella let me explain please." I sighed and said "You got one minute." "Bella the reason why I left was to protect you from our world I wanted you to have a normal human life without with me." I laughed hysterically and said "Wow you really did a good job with that didn't you." His face held pain and regret, but I knew I couldn't forgive him not after all the hurt he put me through. "Bella please forgive me I Love you and Renesmee." Now he was really getting me angry. "NO NOT AFTER ALL THE HURT AND SUFFERING YOU PUT ME THROUGH NOW GET OUT." His face was full of pain, but he obligaged and left the house.

After he left Renesmee came running down the stairs "Mom what's wrong." After I calmed down I turned around and said "I'm fine your father just stop by." I sat down on the couch and Renesmee came and sat by me and said "Mom he isn't my father it's true that he's the man that helped give me life, but a father is someone who's suppose love his child and the mother of his child not hurt them the way he did." I smiled at her and said "Thanks Renesmee I don't know what I did to deserve you." She put her head on my shoulder and cuddled to me. "Bella Renesmee" a voice called out to us. I reqonized that voice it was a bell like voice that was always esthuastic. Renesmee and I got off the couch and there was Alice at the front of the door. "What are you doing her" I asked nervously. Alice sighed and said "Bella I want to apologize for everything." "Please Alice don't I already got into it with Edward" I asked beggingly. "Bella I just want you to know how sorry we are and we want you and Renesmee to come over to our place tommorow." "Do the others know abot her" I asked looking over to a confused Renesmee. She shook her head "Not yet but they deserve to know please Bella please." Damn it she knows I can't refuse her when she does that. "Renesmee do you want to go" I asked her hoping for a no. "I guess it would be alright to meet them at least once." "YAY thank you guys so much our family will be so happy i'll pick you two up after school. Alice then left and I fell back on the couch. "Mom if you don't want to go then we can cancel." I shook my head and said "No I want you to meet the rest of your family even if it is once." I'm not sure what's going to happen, but I have a feeling that i'm going to regret it.

Edward's POV

I couldn't believe it after 7 years I found Bella and not only that I found out that i'm a father to a beautiful girl that I treated like crap. Right now I was in my volvo wallowing in guilt and shame. Bella wanted absolutley nothing to do with me not that I can blame her i'm not really crazy about myself these days. Then I heard Alice getting into the passengers seat. "What do you want Alice" I asked miserably. "I came to let you know that Bella and Renesmee agreed to come by tommorow to see the rest of the family. "How'd you manage that" I asked. She shrugged and said "A little beggin always does the trick." "Does the family know about Renesmee yet" I asked nervously. Alice nodded and said "Yea at first they didn't believe me, but when I showed them a picture of her that I swiped from Bella's house they were in shock you Know Renesmee looks like you." I smiled at that, but find it hard to believe that any part of me was in her. I sighed and said "Bella and Renesmee made it perfectley clear they don't want me in their lives." Alice took my hand and looked me straight in the eye and said "Edward they will you just got to give them time to forgive and you love both of them right." "Of coarse I do" I said like I was insulted. "Then fight for them Edward." Alice was right it'll take time for them to forgive me, but I won't stop fighting for them i'll do whatever it takes to make it up to them.

Author's Note

Well there's chapter 2 I hope you all enjoyed it. Next chapter will Bella reuniting with all the Cullens. You'll see a little drama between Rosalie and Bella. So please review and tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Renesmee's POV

When I got up the next day I was nervous about going to school knowing that Edward and Alice was going to be there. I quickly put on some jeans and a blue shirt. I decided to put my curly bronze hair into a pony tail and put a headband in it. I took a deep breathe and headed downstairs to get ready to leave. "Renesmee can you come here for a second" mom asked from the kitchen. "Yea mom" I answered coming into the kitchen. Mom sighed and said "Honey I know yesterday didn't go all to well, but I want you to know that if you want your father and the rest of the Cullens in your life than I won't have no problem with it." I looked down at my feet and said "I-I don't know mom I mean they hurt you really badly didn't they." Mom toched my chin and made me look at her. "Renesmee I don't want you to hate them just because of that I want you to form your opinon on them based on their personalities not on anything i've told you about them." I nodded and said "Ok i'll try, but only if you try to be at least civil with them." She hesitantley nodded and said "I'll try, but only for you." I smiled and said "Thanks mom i'll see you after school."

When I parked my truck I saw Alice waiting for me by a yellow porche. "Hello Renesmee how are you doing" she asked cheerfully. "Hello Alice do you need anything" I asked warily. "No all I want is to get to know my niece now come on." She grabbed my hand and we headed to first period. Once we got into class we sat in the back while the teacher said we can have a free day. "Ok what do you want to know" I asked nervously. "Everything tell me everything about you." The whole period I talked about how I only drink animal blood, but some human food, and about the type of clothes I like to wear and some stories from my childhood. After I finished talking Alice "Wow you sure are amazing I can't believe we did that to Bella if we would've known we would have stayed." I really didn't want to talk about that I had to change the subject. "So does the rest of your family know about me." She nodded and said "Yes they do and they're all dieing to meet you especially Esme she's exited about having a granddaughter." Just than the bell rang singling to go to second period "Well Alice i'll see you back at my place then." Alice hugged me and said "Goodbye my wonderful niece see you soon." Humans were staring at us, but luckily couldn't hear what we were saying.

Throughout the rest the day I couldn't help but wonder if Edward was here or not. I don't know why i should care I mean he abandon my mother and me. Once I got into biology I noticed he wasn't here which made me less anxious. I couldn't help, but feel nervous about this afternoon I mean i'm meeting the family that abandon my mother at her most weakest. Alice I really didn't mind I thought she was nice, but it still doesn't make up for the past 7 years though. I wonder what they'll think of me will they hate me for intruding on their lives. What if they try to take me away from my mother oh god I wouldn't be able to handle that.

Once school ended I quickly went to my truck and hurried home to get ready. "Renesmee everything ok" mom asked when I walked into the house. "Yea going to get ready" I said as I walked upstairs. I pulled out a nice white flower skirt and a black sweater. I took my pony tail out and let my bronze hair down. I quickly ran backdown stairs and saw mom sitting on the couch wearing sweatpants and a plain tee shirt. "Mom what are you wearing" I asked shocked. She looked up and said "What's wrong with what i'm wearing." I rolled my eyes and said "Mom I want to make a good impression i'm meeting my family for the first time can you at least wear jeans." Mom got up and said "Fine fine hold on." Mom ran at vampire speed upstairs and was back in second wearing jeans. "Better" she said sarcastically. I smiled and said "Thank you". Then we heard knocking at the door we knew immediantley who it was. "Hello Alice" I said when I opened the door. "Renesmee you look great it's great to see you didn't get your fashion sense from your mom" she said hugging me. She then turned to mom and hugged her and said "Bella i'm glad you guys decided to do this." Mom raised her eyes and said "yea me too." Alice smiled and said "Come on you two let's go."

Bella's POV

We were currentley on our way over to the Cullen home and I was extremley nervous. What will they think if me and Renesmee will they hate us and tell us to never come back. Well at least Renesmee seems to be getting along with Alice they were currentley talking about going on shopping trips. Before I knew it were pulling up their driveway. Their house of course was secluded from any humans. The house was like their previous one from forks, three stories and the house was a pretty white marble. Alice turned to us and said "I'm going to go inside to give you guys some time, but don't take to long." Renesmee turned to me and said "Mom I don't think I can do this." I smiled sadly at her and said "It'll be alright we'll get through this together." "Can you go in first mom please" she asked begingly. I nodded and said "Ok sweetie let's go and get through this."

We got out of the car and walked to the front door at a human pace. Renesmee stayed close behind me while I opened the door prepared for the worst. When I opened the door I saw all the Cullens including Edward stand from where they were seating. "Oh Bella it's nice to see you again" Esme said delightfully while hugging me. "You too Esme" I said hugging her back. "Bella we're glad to seey you again" Carlisle said. "You too" I said awkwardly. No one knew what to say especially Emmett usually he has a lot to say. I looked behind me and saw Renesmee looking at the floor by the door. I took her hand and encouraged her to come foward. "Everyone this is mine and Edward's daughter Renesmee Carlie Swan." The moment I said it was also Edward's daughter Rosalie looked at me with disgust. Everyone else looked a bit surprised. I took a deep breathe and said "I know it may seem impossible to believe, but after you guys left I found out I was pregnant and Edward was the only guy I slept with, but I can explain everything in detail later but i'm sure you want to get to know Renesmee." Then all of a sudden my phone rang and I quickly answered it. "Hello" "Bella it's Jodie we know it's your day off,but 3 employees just walked out and we need help." I sighed and said "Ok i'll be there in 10 minutes." I looked at the family and said "There's a little trouble at work and they need my help i'm afraid i'll have to go, but Renesmee can stay until I come back." Renesmee looked at me wide eyed and said "Mom." I smiled at her and said "It'll be ok sweetie it's just for a while." I turned to Esme and asked "Is it ok it'll be only for a while." Esme looked offended and said "Of coarse it's ok she's my granddaughter after all and I want to get to know her." I hugged Renesmee and told her it would be fine and quickly left.

Renesmee's POV

I couldn't believe mom would do this to me she knew this would happen. "So Renesmee would you like anything to eat" Esme asked asked. "No thank you I don't eat human food." "Oh ok well let me introduce you to the rest of the family that's Carlisle my husband." She pointed to the one who looks the oldest with blonde hair. "That's Emmett" She pointed to the bulky one with dark hair who has a goofy smile. "That's Jasper and Rosalie." She pointed to the boy with honey colored hair who looks like he's in pain and the blonde girl who's giving me a dirty look. "Of coare you already know Alice and Edward." Alice was seating looking happily and Edward was sitting in the corner with his head down. Carlisle came up to me and asked "Renesmee if you don't mind I would like to ask you some questions about being a hybrid." I shrugged and said "Sure why not." Esme lead me to one of the sofas and sat right next to me. "So Renesmee you said you don't eat human food" he asked curisously. I shook my head and said "No I don't I mostly drink animal blood when I go hunting with my mom." "What kinds of traits do you have." I took a deep breathe and said "Well I have basically everything vampires have except not as good as theirs like hearing or running, but I'm able to show people my thoughts it's my gift." Everyone looked intrested in what I said about my gift. "Really can I see" Carlisle asked stunned. I shrugged and put my hand on his cheek and showed him some of my life. "Incredible" he asked shocked. "Let me see I want to see" Emmett said getting up. When I showed him he said "Wow amazing."

After I was finished telling everyone about the vampire parts of me I started to get questions about me personally. "So Renesmee tell us about yourself" Esme asked me. "Well i'm really into art and music like i'm a professional at the violin." "Really" Emmett exlaimed like he couldn't believe it. "Yea, but i'm more into baseball." Emmett bursted out laughing and said "Seriously your into baseball." I gave him a dirty look and said "What's wrong with me liking baseball I watch it all the time when i'm working on a painting or something." Alice took my hand and said "There's nothng wrong with that in fact everyone in the family loves baseball next time there's a thunder storm your going to play baseball with us." "Thanks Alice." I couldn't help but look over at the three silent Cullens. Edward wasn't looking over at us instead he had his hands over his face like he was in agony. Jasper was just looking at the ground with guilt over his face and the girl Rosalie looked at me with complete hatred I quickly turned from her. I couldn't believe these were the people that left my mother they all seem nice expect for Rosalie.

I spent the rest of the day talking with Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, and Alice about how much I grew within 7 years which really shocked Carlisle. I showed Esme pictures of my paintings and she was so impressed she wants my help designing some of the houses she's creating. Emmett and I talked about the diffrent kinds of baseball teams we like and who was our favorite players. Alice Showed me all her wardrobe and had met tried some one which wasn't as bad as mom said it was. Rosalie, Edward, and Jasper disappered sometime during day not that I really care that much. Before I knew it was after 6 and mom should be coming to get me.

Bella's POV

Thank god it was finally six I wanted to hurry up and get back to Renesmee. I ran back to my place at vampire speed to get the truck and hurry back. As I was pulling into the Cullens driveway I heard Renesmee talking with Esme about the paintings she draws. When I got out of the truck I saw Esme opening the door for me. "Hello dear how are you" she asked smiling. "Fine so where's Renesmee" I asked worriedly. "She's in the living room watching Baseball with Emmett." I smiled to myself imagining Renesmee and Emmett watching baseball. When I entered I saw their eyes glues to the tv. "YESSSS I WON" Renesmee screamed when the player hit a home run. Emmett moaned and slumped in the chair. "Come on Em pay up" she said with her hand out. He put his hand in his wallet and handed her a 50 dollar bill. "Oh hi mom" she said when she spotted me. "Hey you ready to go" I asked. "Bella before you leave would you mind telling us what happen after we left" Carlisle asked before Renesmee replied "N-Now mean can't we wait until another time" I asked trying to avoid the subject. Carlisle shook his head and said "Well we're leaving on a hunting trip tommorow and won't be back on tuesday and everyone is intrested in knowing." Before I knew it all the Cullens were in the living room watching me and I knew I couldn't avoid it.

Author's Note

Well there's chapter 3 and I hoped you all enjoyed. Sorry about this chapter it wasn't my best writing, but I had to change this because i won't be able to update for a couple of days and I wanted to get this up as soon as possible. Next chapter will having Bella going into detail about what happened 7 years ago. I promise next chapter will be better just bear with me. Please review and tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Bella's POV

Shit there was no avoiding it now no matter how much I wanted to. I turned to Renesmee and said "Honey why don't you take the truck and go back home i'll just run home as soon as i'm done over here ok." Renesmee gave me a hugged and then left. I knew it was very hard for her to remember the day of her birth the day which I almost died and I sure as hell don't want her to be in any pain or guilt whats so ever because of what happened. I then turned to the Cullens and said "Well let's get this over with."

I sat on the sofa with Esme sitting right next to me. "Bella would you mind telling us what happened after we left" Carlisle asked polietly. I sighed and started my explanation. "Well it was a few days after you guys left when I started to get sick a lot. I was throwing up every hour or so and every time I tried to eat it kept coming back up. My first thought came to being pregnant, but I didn't think it was possible so I went out and bought a pregnancy test to make sure. When it came out positive I was beyond shocked I didn't know what to do. After a couple of days I already had a visible baby bump and I realized that this is a half human half vampire baby so it probably won't grow like regulary human babies do. I didn't have much choice, but to run away. I ended up at your old house because that was the one place no one would look for me. The pregnancy itself only took about a month and half way through the pregnancy I was starting to get very weak. Then before I knew it Laurent had come to give you guys a visit." "Laurent came" Carlisle asked curisously. I nodded and said "Yea he came to talk with you guys about something I don't remember." I couldn't let them know about Victoria not now anyways. "Yea we got to talking and Laurent decided to help me. He thought that since my baby was half vampire it needed blood and that the baby was drinking my blood from the inside to survive so Laurent went out and brought me animal blood for me to drink and before I knew it I wasn't as weak as I was." They were all shocked the moment I told them that I had to drink blood. "So drinking blood had mad you stronger and you survived off that, but what about Renesmee if she was drinking some of your blood and the blood you consumed wouldn't that make her stronger as well" Carlisle asked. I laughed without humor and said "Yea it sure did man I can't tell you how many times she's broken my ribs, but it was certainley worth the pain of it all. Especially when she was born because she was thrashing around in there and I was puking blood up I was in severe pain. If I remember correctley Laurent had to cut my womb with his teeth to get Renesmee out and then he put as much venom as he could into my system so the change would work. When I woke up Laurent was gone and my beautiful baby girl was lying next to me watching me with those big brown eyes."

Everyone had guilt and shock written all over their faces when I was finished with my explanation. "I don't really like to talk about it much especiallly with Renesmee she feels like it's her fault when it isn't. Esme pulled me into a hug and said "Of coarse it's not it isn't anyone's fault." "Bella it's remarkable that you survived that" Carlisle said impressed. I shrugged and said "I guess, but it didn't matter all that mattered to me was to make sure Renesmee lived even if I had to die to make that happen." "Bella i'm so sorry" Jasper said suddenley. I looked at him confusingly and asked "Why are you apologizing Jasper." He looked at me like I was crazy and said "About your birthday party 7 years you know as well as I do that it was my attack that made us leave. If it wasn't for me Renesmee would have had the whole family with her as she grew up and she wouldn't resent us because I felt strong resentomont off of her." I was about to protest, but Carlisle beat me to it. "In fact Bella I believe we all owe you and Renesmee an apology." "Why I don't think we do" Rosalie hissed at me. Carlisle ignored her and said "Bella the reason we left was we thought it was best for you we didn't want to put you in danger I mean we wanted to say goodbye but Edward wouldn't let us." "JUST SHUT UP ALL OF YOU" I screamed at them. They all looked shocked at my outburst. I got up and said "You thought it was best for me well didn't that turn out fine." "Bella please we're sorry we want to make it up to you" Edward said with sadness in his voice. "Well I certanintly don't I thought it was the best decision we ever mad" Rosalie said with no emotion. "Just shut up your big mouth Rosalie" I said hissing at her. "What did you say" She said getting up from her seat. "I don't know what your problem is with me or Renesmee but you better stop because we did nothing to you, but I guess that's how all spoiled, self centered women act. You are certaintley no better than me and it's true maybe your pretty than me physically, but your personalitly is certanitley the most ugliest i've ever seen." Then I smaked her and headed for the door. "Bella please we want to be in yours and Renesmee's lives" Edward said despertley. I turned around to him and said "You guys can be in Renesmee's life, but you sure as hell can't be in mine." Then I turned and walked out the door.

Author's Note

Well there's chapter 4 i'm sorry it's so short, but it's all I could think of right now. Next chapter will be the Cullens reaction to Bella's outburst and what they are going to do. Please review and tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Edward's POV

After Bella stormed out of the house everyone was in complete shock except for Rosalie. Esme put her hand on my shoulder and said "Edward it's going to be ok things will eventually work out." I laughed without humor and said "How they both hate my guts." "Edward what did you expect that Bella would forgive you right away and Renesmee would love you with no question" Carlisle asked me. I sighed and said "I guess not, but I never imagined that it would be this bad." "Who cares didn't she cause this family enough trouble already" Rosalie hissed. I turned to Rosalie angrily and said "Rosalie I agree with Bella that you need to learn to shut your mouth." She looked shocked and said "How dare you say that to me I can't believe you agree with her." I took a deep breath and said "You know what your problem is your jealous that Bella got to have a baby and still got to become a vampire and her and Renesmee get to live for an eternity as a family something that you will never get to do and you need to learn to get over it already." She looked like she was ready to kill me, but instead she just ran at vampire speed upstairs. "ROSALIE" Emmett screamed and went up after her.

Rosalie's POV

I heard Emmett calling after me, but I just ignored him and everyone else because I just wanted to be alone. I slammed the door shut with a lot of force, but not too much so the door doesn't break. "Rose are you ok" Emmett asked worriedly from the other side of the door. "I'm fine just go away I want to be alone" I said with more attitude than I meant to have. "But Ros-I" I cut him off mid sentence. "Emmett please I just want to be alone for a while" I asked beggingly. He sighed and said "Fine call me when you need me babe." And with that he went back downstairs with the rest of the family.

I went and sat on the bed and started to think about the past couple of days. Bella returned, but now as a vampire and with a hybrid daughter named Renesmee. I'm truly the most unluckiest person in the world. How is it that Bella got to be a vampire and a mother at the same time it's not fair that she got everything that I ever wanted. I mean sure this life got better when I found Emmett, but he could never be enough to fill the hole in my heart. And that hole is to be able to have a child. When Carlisle told me that it would be impossible for me to have any children after my transformation I was completely devastated. After Bella introduced us to Renesmee I was disgusted to know that only male vampires would be able to have a child, but only with a mortal woman. When I look at it now every male in this household can have a child if they really wanted to, but they would never do that to their mates like that. When I met Renesmee I was disgusted by her, but only by the fact she's a reminder that I would never be able to have a child at all because of my vampire status. When I saw Bella my temper and jealousy grew because she got everything that I have always wanted. With the way I've treated her and Renesmee they probably wouldn't want me apart of their lives. I sighed thinking about what Bella and Edward said about me and their both right I'm vain and self centered. I realized then that I'll never have a real family of my own and it will hurt me for eternity. I sighed knowing that I was truly alone in this life despite the family I have now.

Edward's POV

Rosalie was upstairs for about an hour before coming out and deciding to go hunting. Emmett decided to join her and he gave me a glare before they left. I just sat on the couch thinking about Bella and Renesmee. I hate myself for leaving Bella because it meant I also left Renesmee as well. I can't blame either of them for hating me because I've been hating myself lately as well. The one thing that me and Rosalie truly have in common is that we both wanted children. Growing up I always wanted to be a soldier in the army and not really caring about starting a relationship and getting married, but after my transformation did I realize that I did want to find that special someone and have children. I guess it's true that you never know what you really want until it becomes impossible to reach. When I found Bella I thought my life was complete, but I was wrong there was still some part of me missing and I didn't know what it was until Renesmee came into my life. When Bella had explained to us about the pregnancy and Renesmee's birth I felt like a complete jackass. It should've been me to be there to help her and Renesmee instead of Laurent. I should've gotten to witness Renesmee's childhood and everything that went along with it, but I didn't because of one stupid decision on my part and now they both hate me.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Carlisle coming to sit by me on the sofa. "Edward are you alright" he asked concerned. I shook my head and said "No how can I be with all this going on." Carlisle put his hand on his shoulder and said "Edward it'll be fine things will work out, but it's going to need some time you can't rush things." I sighed and said "They hate me Carlisle they will never forgive me they made it perfectly clear." "Edward son they'll learn to forgive you in time, but right now I think everyone needs to heal from all this especially Bella and Renesmee you just need to give them the time they need to heal and then they'll start forgiving you." I looked up at Carlisle with hopeful eyes and said "You really think so." Carlisle smiled softly at me and said "I believe so Edward, for now just get to know Renesmee and when the time comes she'll forgive you as will Bella." Carlisle was right all everyone needs right now is time to heal from everything that has happened. And during this time I'm going to get to know Renesmee and apologize to her for causing her and her mother pain. Then maybe all three us will finally be a real family.

Author's Note

Well there's chapter 5 and I hoped everyone enjoyed it. I wanted this chapter to really focus on both Rosalie's and Edward's feelings. Next chapter is going be like a bonding experience for both Renesmee and Edward. I'm also hoping to do a scene with Jasper and Bella if not then it will be in the next few chapters to come. I'm hoping to have chapter 6 up in a few days, but I'm not all too sure because I have school coming up in a few days which might make it a bite hard, but don't worry I promise to have it up real soon. So please review and tell me what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Renesmee's POV

Mom came home about half an hour after I did looking pretty upset. "Mom is everything ok" I asked her worriedly as I've never seen her look so upset in her life. Mom just nodded and said "I'm fine sweetie." "No you're not you look upset, did you guys get into a fight over there." I knew if that was the case then I probably shouldn't see them. She just sighed and said "We had a little argument, but nothing for you to worry about." Mom was a horrible liar I could see right past her, but I could tell she really wanted me to get to know them because over the years I could tell she felt really guilty about me not having a father in my life or any other sort of family member. "So what did you think of them Renesmee" Mom asked changing the subject. I decided to be honest with her. "I thought most of them were pretty nice, especially Esme. Although that Jasper guy was sulking most of the time and so was Edward. Rosalie was being such a bitch to me I mean I never did anything to her." Mom chuckled a little bite and said "Well that's Rosalie for you she was always the same with me so don't worry, but I'm glad you seem to like everyone else though." Mom pulled me into a hug, but there was something different about this hug it was like it was almost like a goodbye hug.

The weekend flew by quickly and so did Monday since we had that day off for an in-service day. When Tuesday rolled around I was no longer nervous about seeing Alice, but Edward was a whole other story. When I entered first period I saw Alice hadn't arrived yet so I just sat down sketching in my notebook. I didn't know how much time had passed, but I heard someone sitting down next to me. "Hello Renesmee" Alice said very chipper. I smiled at her and said "Morning Alice." Just as I was about to put my notebook away Alice grabbed it and started to look through my sketches. She looked in awe at every single one of my sketches, which was mostly filled with butterflies and some other innocent creature like bunnies, but I also have some sketches of my mother because of how much I admire her for her strength and beauty. "Wow you're an amazing artist" Alice said in awed. I just blushed and said "Thank you." "You certainly got your artistic ability from your father." "Hey you ok Renesmee" Alice asked worriedly noticing my sudden mood change. "I-I just don't know if I can ever consider him my father after everything he has done to my mother." Alice sighed and said "I know you and your mother have been hurt by Edward, but he honestly thought that by leaving Bella would've been safe. If he would've have known she was pregnant with you he would have stayed. He just wanted to keep Bella safe and he really does love her and you as well. All I'm asking is that you give him a chance and you'll see what a great person he is." Before I could reply the teacher came in starting class. As she was talking I was thinking about whether or not I should give Edward a chance. He left my mother and caused her some serious pain, but he is also my father and I hate to admit it I would like to get to know him on some level.

By the time lunch came around I was sitting with Alice, who had gotten her lunch period switched to mine. I was eating the school's lunch today which is very rare for me to do, but I suddenly got a craving for some human food today. Alice was chattering about and stopped all of a sudden. "Alice you ok" I asked worriedly as she continued to stare in space. The she came out of it smiling and said "Well it looks like you won't be able to go home in your dead beat truck today." "Why not" I asked curiously. "I just had a vision of your truck breaking down soon and I'm surprised that it hasn't already considering how long Bella has had it." "Well how I'm I suppose to get home" I asked pretty annoyed. "Well I can the truck to see if Rosalie can fix it, and you can have Edward take you home." Suddenly it felt like my beating heart was stopping. "I-I don't know Alice" I said nervously. She put her hand on mine and said "Look I'm not going to let you run home what kind of Aunt would I be and besides with the way we drive you'll be home in 5 minutes and I'll have your truck back to you in no time." I sighed finally giving in "Fine, but just this once." "Yay" Alice squealed excitedly. I couldn't help but feel that she's planning something.

When I entered in Biology Edward was sitting at our lab bench staring at me as I entered. His eyes held sadness in them, but I knew better than to cave in. As I sat down he was about to say something until the teacher came in and started class right away. While the class was going on Edward kept sneaking glances my way. I tried to ignore him, but it was kind of hard to. When class ended Edward then spoke to me. "Why don't you get the rest of your stuff from your locker and meet me in the parking lot" he said. He was having trouble finding the words to say to me, not that I could blame him I'm his daughter that he left behind 7 years ago and had just met about a week ago. I just nodded and quickly got everything from my locker and slowly headed towards the parking lot. When I exited the school I saw Edward standing by his car waiting for me. When I got to his car he opened the door for me. I mumbled a quick thank you and got in.

The car ride was very quiet with neither one of us not knowing what to say. Then Edward turned the radio on which I was surprised to hear Beethoven on. Edward chuckled and said "Your reaction was just like your mothers when I first played classical music on the radio." I couldn't help, but smile at the comment. Edward sighed and then pulled over into an empty parking lot. I was confused about why he was pulling over. Edward sighed once more looking down at his feet. "I want to apologize to you Renesmee for everything I've put you and your mother through. I know Alice told you that I left your mother to protect her from our kind I mean after her birthday party what choice did I have." "Yea I know about mom's eighteenth birthday party" I admitted to him. His face automatically turned to me and said "She told you." I nodded and said "Yea when a couple of years ago when I was still growing I asked her about why I didn't have a father and she basically told me the whole truth, but I could see it in her eyes how much it hurt her to talk about you guys. After that I stopped asking about you because I never want to see my mother in pain, but she still held sadness in her eyes no matter how hard she tried to be happy." Edward looked like he was about to cry at any moment "I'm such an idiot for doing that to your mother. I really do love her and the only reason I left was to keep her safe. Had I realized she was pregnant I would've stayed with her and would've been there for her and you. I regret nothing more than leaving her which also meant I left you as well. Renesmee I do love you even though we just meat over a week ago and the only reason I acted so coldly towards you was because you resemble your mother so much. I really do want to be a part of your life and be your father and the rest of our family wants to be in your life to." I could see it in his eyes and the way he talked he was being very sincere and meant every word he said. Maybe letting him into my life isn't a bad idea after all and maybe my mom can learn to forgive him in time and we can be a family.

Author's Note

First off let me start by apologizing for not updating in like forever. Technology hates me, my laptop broke down on me and then the home computer wouldn't start and I've been without internet for a while. So I wanted to make it up to you guys by writing this chapter and hopefully get another one updated by the weekend. So please review and tell me what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Bella's POV

I was starting to get worried Renesmee should've been home half an hour ago. I know my old Chevy truck is slow, but it isn't this slow. Then all of a sudden I heard my truck coming up the driveway, so I went outside to wait for her, but was surprised to see Alice driving instead of Renesmee. "Alice where's Renesmee" I asked worriedly afraid something has happened to her. "Don't worry her truck broke down so I took it to Rosalie to get fixed and I had Edward give her a ride home, but I'm guessing she hasn't arrived yet." "You had Edward drive her home" I said angrily. "Yea what's the big deal you said we can be a part of Renesmee's life didn't you" she said with a playful smile. I sighed remembering how I yelled at them and telling them they can be in Renesmee's life just not mine. "Ok I guess I did say that, but I didn't think Renesmee would give in so soon into getting to know him" I said afraid of what might happen if Renesmee starts to love him more than me. "Bella what did you think, that Renesmee wouldn't want to get to know her father. I know you two are mad at us and have every right to be, but don't you think it's time that you forgive us." Now I was getting really pissed off at her. I shook my head ferociously and said "I can't believe you Alice you want me to forgive the man that broke my heart in the middle of the forest saying that he never loved me and that I'll never see him again. I'm not going to be that girl who just goes running back when he apologizes and forget all the pain and suffering that I went through." "But Bella-" Alice said despertley until I cut her off "NO- Alice you guys had betrayed me and hurt me so badly and it's something that I won't be able to forgive very easily. You had betrayed me just as much Edward had. The only reason I'm trying to be civil with you guys is because of Renesmee. She deserves to know her family and I won't take that away from her, but it doesn't mean I have to like you guys. In fact I hate every single one of you." I surprised myself by saying that I didn't mean to say it out loud. Alice was pretty surprised to because she looked like she was going to cry. Then all of a sudden I heard Edward's Volvo coming up my driveway. When the car parked Renesmee got out and noticed me looking angry and Alice looking sad. Without saying word Alice quickly got in Edward's Volvo. Edward looked confused, but started to drive away immediantley.

Renesmee's POV

"Mom what happened out there between you and Alice" I asked as soon as we entered the house. Mom just shook her head and said "It was a little fight nothing to worry about it's fine." "Mom you looked pretty upset, I've never seen you that mad before" I said accusingly. Mom sighed and said "We just got into a argument about whether or not I should forgive your father and the rest of them. "Are you ever going to forgive them?" I asked curiously. Mom gave me a weak smiled and said "I honestly don't know sweetheart. They had hurt me so bad after they left, especially your father, I'm just not sure if it's something that can be forgiven so easily." "Well they seem pretty sorry about what they did to you and they want to make it up to you" I said hoping she would at least give it some thought. Mom gently took my hand and led me to the couch. When we sat down mom pulled me into a hug and said "I know that Renesmee, but trust is something that is hard to build and easy to destroy, and they destroyed my trust for them. Maybe in time I can learn to forgive them, but not now it would be too hard on me. Do you understand?" I sighed and nodded knowing what mom said made sense, but it would be nice for everyone to get along with no fighting. "So what did you and Edward talk about" Mom asked changing the subject. I shrugged and said "He mostly apologized to me about leaving you, but we did get to talk about some of the music he listens to and I was surprised that we listen to a lot of the same music." As I was talking about some of the artists we like and dislike I noticed mom had a sad look on her face, but I couldn't tell why she did. "He also invited us over tonight to hang out with the family" I said afraid of what her reaction might be. "Um why don't you go Renesmee I think I'm going to stay behind and stay home." "Pleas mom I really want you to come you said you would forgive them in time so why not start now" I asked her desperately. I could tell she having trouble deciding, on the one hand she wanted to make me happy, but on the other hand she really is pissed at them and probably doesn't want to see them after her last encounter with them. Mom just nodded and said "Ok I'll go, but only for you" I squealed and hugged her tightly.

Edward's POV

"I can't believe she said she hated us" Alice complained on the way home. I sighed and said "I'm not surprised at all after what I'd done to her it's no wonder that she hates us." Alice moaned and said "Man I hate you for making us leave now my best friend hates me." I knew Alice was right if it wasn't for me none of us would be in the situation we were in now. "So how did everything go with you and Renesmee" Alice asked changing the subject. I smiled as I replayed the moment over and over again. "It went pretty well I think she might be coming around to forgiving me." Alice smiled and said "Well that's good at least we have one person coming around to forgive us, but you did remember to invite Bella and Renesmee over to our place tonight." "Yea Renesmee said she would come, but I'm not sure about Bella." Alice snickered and said "Of coarse she'll come, by coming to our house will make Renesmee happy and Bella will do anything to make her happy." I continued to drive in silence knowing she was right, but I hope Bella will come around to forgiving me at least a little bite it's better than having her hate me for an eternity.

Author's Note

Well there's chapter 7 and I hoped everyone like it. This wasn't my best chapter, but it's the best I can do for now. Next chapter Bella will come to an important realization about her strained relationship with the Cullen's. So please read and review and let me know what you think. I'll have chapter 8 posted as soon as possible.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Bella's POV

Unfortunately the rest of the day went to fast for my liking and before I knew It it was almost time to head over to the Cullen's. Renesmee was upstairs getting ready while I sat on the couch wondering if I'll be able to control myself better unlike last time when I flipped out on them. I heard Renesmee coming down the stairs, I turned around and saw her wearing her favorite pink sweater and white skirt and she had her hair down. "Sweetie you look beautiful" I said complementing her. She blushed and I couldn't help but chuckle as I remember always blushing when Edward complemented me on something. "Thanks mom so are you ready to go" she asked changing the subject. I sighed and said "Ready as I'll ever be." Renesmee gave me a look and said "At least try to be civil with them this time." I smiled at her and said "I'll try, but only for you now let's go before we're late.

We decided to drive rather than run because Renesmee is a slow runner when compared to a vampires speed. When we got to the house Alice was standing outside waiting for us. "There you guys are I was worried that you wouldn't show up" she said hugging Renesmee and even me despite what had happened earlier. "Wouldn't you have known" I asked sarcastically. "Well that's part of the reason we invited you guys tonight we have some things the whole family needs to discuss." The way she said that made me kind of worried about what they wanted to discuss. Please don't tell me their leaving it will devastate Renesmee. "Bella Renesmee please take a seat" Carlisle said when we entered the living room. I noticed that all of the Cullen's were all present even Rosalie which surprised. I wouldn't think she would want to be in the same room as Renesmee or me. "So what do you want to talk about Carlisle" I asked a little nervous about this little family meeting. "Well we wanted to start off by asking where do you guys plan on going moving after Ellwood city." I gave him a confusing look and said "Well honestly I don't know yet we were going to wait a year or two after she graduates before moving, why do you ask." Esme smiled at me and said "Well now that we have you two in our lives we would like it if we can stay in touch by either living in the same town, or one close by to each other once our time in this town runs out." I saw Renesmee's face lite up in delight when she heard that proposal. I nodded and said "Yea I guess we could do that, but we still time to work out all the details." Carlisle nodded and said "Yes of coarse we do,but there's something else we wanted to discuss with you. As you know Alice can see the future for both vampires and humans, but Alice had informed us a couple days ago that during your pregnancy and after birth she could no longer see you." I stood there taking in what Carlisle had just said. I could tell Renesmee was to because she stiffened right next to me and held my hand "How I never technically died" I asked curiously. Alice had jumped in and said "Well I have a theory on that. I can see vampires the best because I am one and I can see humans okay because I was one, but Renesmee is a hybrid which is something I've never been before so that would make her a blind spot in my visions." "That makes sense I support that theory fully" Carlisle said. I couldn't concentrate on what they were saying. I got up from my seat and headed towards the door in a human pace. "Mom where are you going" Renesmee asked worried. "Out for some air I'll be back in a few don't follow me" I said as I left.

I ran straight into the forest far enough where they couldn't hear, but still close if something happens, which I highly doubt but sill. I couldn't help, but think that all those years of Alice not being able to see me I would've thought they would have come back to check on me. I guess that confirms that Edward never loved me at all, he probably didn't give a damn that I was dead all that talk was just for Renesmee's benefit. "Bella" a voice called out to me. I turned around and saw Jasper walking towards me. "Jasper what are you doing here" I asked curiously. Jasper looked down at the ground guilty and said "Bella I want to apologize for everything I've done to you. If it hadn't been for me attacking you on your birthday and then Edward wouldn't have left you and Renesmee would've had the family, but because of what I did I lost the family for Renesmee and Edward for you." I looked at him surprised that he blamed himself for everything that had happened, while I blamed Edward. "Jasper you don't have to apologize" I said walking towards him. He looked straight at me and said "Of coarse I do because it is my fault my attack triggered Edward into leaving. Bella he still loves you very much and behind all that pain and suffering you still love him to." I was startled by his accusation how could he think I could still love him after everything he did. Jasper sighed and continued on "Bella I know he had hurt you pretty bad and he did just to keep you safe, but I can tell that you love him just as much as he loves you." I sighed giving in because I knew Jasper was right I was still in love with Edward. "Jasper I do love Edward your right about that, but after everything he's done I'm just not ready to forgive him yet. Every time I see him I get angry and want to tear him limb from limb. I just can't be with him because what if he leaves me again and hurts Renesmee or try to make her leave me and go with him. I couldn't live with myself if that happened." Jasper chuckled and said "Bella you don't have to worry about him leaving again he loves you too much to do that again and he loves Renesmee despite only knowing her for a little while and wouldn't force her to something she didn't want to. He was always so depressed after we left and I couldn't bear to deal with the guilt so Alice and I left the family for a while. All I'm asking of you is to at least try to at least start off as friends. I'm not asking you to completely forgive, but I'm hoping you can at least forgive him a little." I was completely shocked Jasper was practically begging me to forgive him a little bite, this is a side I've never seen from him before. I nodded slowly and said "Ok Jasper I'll try to work things out with Edward over time." Then he did something totally unexpected he hugged me. I hugged him back hoping I was making the right decision.

Renesmee's POV

When mom walked out I was pretty worried she looked sad and upset about something. After she left Jasper quickly followed her. "Where are they going" I asked curiously.

"He went to talk to her and believe me those two really need to talk" Alice said. Before I could say something Carlisle came up to me and asked "Renesmee I was just wondering if you might explain to the rest of us about a hybrid I'm so curious I'm not sure if there's anyone else like you." I smiled softly and said "Sure." Everyone sat back down with Edward and Alice on both my sides, Emmett and Rosalie across from me, and Carlisle and Esme at the head of the table. "Well for starters a being pregnant with a hybrid only lasts about a month or so." "So when's your birthday" Carlisle asked intrigued. "October 13, 2006, so that means I was conceived sometime in September." Emmett busted out with laughter and said "Man Edward must have been some birthday present for Bella." Rosalie smacked him and I ignored him and kept talking. "I already told you about my rapid growth. I stopped aging last year when I turned 7 so now I'll always look like a seventeen year old women." "And you said that you can survive off both Human food and blood" Carlisle asked. I nodded and said "Yea but I prefer to drink blood." "Fascinating" Carlisle remarked. "I also sleep and do have my monthly periods" I said continuing. "GROSS I DIDN'T WANT TO HEAR THAT" Emmett shouted and Rosalie hit him again. I chuckled and said "Sorry but it's true." "I see so you have an active metabolism and menstrual cycle so I'm just going out on a limb here and guessing that you may be able to reproduce." "NO SHE'S NOT" Edward yelled protectively. "Wait your birthday is only a week away" Alice said stunned. "Yea why" I asked confused. "Well duh your birthday party I mean this is the first birthday we'll be spending with you. There's so much to do I got to get started right away I wish I some kind of early notice." Before I knew it she was already on the phone talking about locations for a party. How long can she go on for I wondered. "A very long time" Edward replied a little scared. Then we all heard the door open and saw Jasper coming in looking very happy. Alice who was still on the phone turned her head over to him and smiled, and then went back on to making more plans. Jasper just went back upstairs leaving the rest of us confused. "What was that about" I asked Edward. Edward smirked a little and said "Don't worry about it whatever happened is between him and your mother." Not long after he said that mom walked back in the house. "Bella is everything alright I didn't say anything to defend you earlier" Carlisle asked frantically. Mom just shook her head and said "No not at all Carlisle I just had somethings I had to sort out with Jasper." Mom noticed Alice talking on the phone very fast and being demanded. "She's planning a birthday party for me" I said noticing her confusion. I noticed mom stiffin a bite, but just nodded and said "Ok well at least you get to have a party with the whole family." I was surprised by mom's response, usually she would've put some kind of fight because I know she hates big parties and all. I wonder what her and Jasper had talked about earlier.

Edward's POV

I couldn't believe it Bella had agreed to at least try to forgive me. I heard Jasper replaying the conversation in his head when he came home. I was ecstatic just knowing that maybe there was a chance she could forgive me and her, Renesmee, and me can be a real family. I won't give up until she forgives me no matter how long it takes.

Author's Note

Well there's chapter 8 and I hoped everyone liked it. I thought the scene between Jasper and Bella was much needed for the both of them. Next chapter is going to be Renesmee's party and then Bella will get a little surprise from the past. And to those of you who don't want Bella to forgive him just yet, don't worry she won't, but she's starting to work on forgiving him just not all at once and they'll have their moments and stuff. I need a favor from all of you that read my stories. There's a link one my profile it's called yugioh the rise of darkness by Raven487 she's a friend of mine. She needs more readers to review or else she'll discontinue and I love her story and she asked me for help to get more readers. So do me and her a favor and at least read her story and let her know how it is. It'll be greatly appreciated.


End file.
